Usted
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Rose es tantas cosas para el...se a ganado su amistad, su cariño, su amor y que le hable de Usted,...basada en la cncion de mismo nombre de Diego Torres y Vicentico, Rose&Scorpius.


-1_**Disclaimer: **_ningún personaje es mío bueno...Dorian Leinos...pero no cuenta...el punto es que ya saben solo escribo por hobbie, este es un fic basado en una canción que yo amo llamada "Usted" de Diego Torres y Vicentico, pues sin mas espero y la disfruten.

Bites.

_**Explayadamentte.Ginna**_

_** Usted **_

_**...Usted fue siempre así, tan temperamental...**_

-Scorpius!!!

Se escucho un grito bastante furioso secundado de un chico rubio corriendo como alma que lleva Voldemort, y de esa forma los terrenos de Hogwarts perdieron la calma, en escena apareció una linda pelirroja de ojos marrones que de no ser por la cara homicida luciría bastante bella

_-_Scorpius Lucius Malfoy!!! Detente para que pueda darte tu merecido!!!

-Rosie!!! Tranquila! No podemos platicarlo como personas civilizadas!- contesto el chico sin dejar de correr.

-Cuando acabe contigo te quedara lo mismo de persona que al calamar gigante!-Contesto enfurecida Rose Weasley apresurando mas su carrera, esta vez su broma habia ido demasiado lejos.

_**...Usted me ha dicho tantas cosas que jamás podré olvidar...  
**_

-Te tengo!-grito la chica pelirroja tacleando al joven rubio para después alzar los brazos en señal de victoria.

-Rosie contrólate...-dijo el chico mas valiente de lo que se sentía y con fingido desprecio

-¿Contrólate? Hazlo tu retoño de hurón albino, vuélveme a arruinarme una cita y adiós a la dinastía Malfoy!- amenazo la chica poniéndose de pie y empezando a sacudir sus jeans pues al aventarse sobre el heredero Malfoy se lleno de tierra y césped, comúnmente ella era muy tranquila pero ese chico la sacaba de quicio.

Alzando la cabeza orgullosamente empezó el camino de regreso al castillo, el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio mezclado con decepción y cuando se iba a levantar la chica se giro y usando su barita le hechizo

-Ya decía yo que me la dejo muy barata...-musito derrotado avanzando tan rápido como sus piernas unidas y su cabeza de globo se lo permitían, de camino a la enfermería se sentía derrotado, no por la paliza de la chica si no por algo mas que aunque quisiera negárselo habia empezado a notar, se dio un patada mental al notar que su mente se desviaba de nuevo a la marabunta pelirroja como el la solía llamar.

-Buen día Sr. Pomfrey- saludo por inercia el chico a la anciana enfermera

-Scorpius...cuando invitaras a salir e esa chica de una vez por todas y dejaras de arruinarle los prospectos

-Yo...- touche! ¿acaso era tan evidente? Pensó el rubio apesadumbrado.

-Bien ¿que hiciste esta vez?- pregunto la mujer interpretando el silencio y la cara de pena del chico

-Le cause amnesia a Dorian Leinos y olvido que hoy salía con Rosie...-confeso el chico cada vez mas triste

-ya veo...

-Es que es un inepto! El no la merece pero la pelirroja solo ve Dorian esto...Dorian aquello..a que es mono Dorian?..., Dorian opina... ¿qué acaso no ve que el chico no es profundo.?! No habla mucho por que no sabe juntar mas de dos palabras!!!

-Pero es educado-Comento la enfermera

-Si, si...yo también lo soy, además quiero algo mejor para mi amiga- declaro el chico en un intento de sonar sincero

-Alguien como ¿tu?- pregunto la enfermera suspicaz

-Si! Digo...no se alguien mejor que ese cerebro de dedal- murmuro apenado el joven al saberse descubierto

-Como sea, ya esta lo tuyo- dijo la enfermera sacándolo casi a patadas, últimamente el joven Malfoy visitaba mucho la enfermería mas específicamente desde que su amiga Rose Weasley se habia distanciado de Albus y el para empezar a salir con chicos y el como "buen mejor amigo" que era les hacia bromitas a los prospectos que considerara indignos...que resultaran ser todos era mera coincidencia, pero la chica pelirroja no parecia agradecer el gesto.

_**...Usted me hizo a mí pensar, aunque sea tarde ya lo sé  
Le agradezco que haya sido todo lo que fue... **_

-Merlín!-grito frustrado el heredero Malfoy pues ya era el quinceavo intento para convertir su rata en copa y de plano habia logrado nada mas que lograr que el pobre animalito saliera huyendo despavorido

-no te culpo...-musito el chico con gesto resignado al escurridizo roedor-últimamente hasta yo quisiera huir de mi- explico a la rata quien lo miraba interesada y sin poder evitarlo empezó a recordar...  
_  
__**...Porque usted me hizo enfrentar con lo peor de mí Y en mi lado mas oscuro me descubrí ...**_

Ese día en particular el se habia comportado mas que insoportable, ¿el motivo?, según su versión ante el mundo el día estaba demasiado "soleado" o demasiado "fresco", ¿el motivo real, Scorpius bajo a desayunar después de esperar a Rose para ir juntos y después de media hora se arto y emprendió el camino al Gran comedor, al llegar, su amiga pelirroja esta sentada con un chico de Ravenclaw y parecían muy felices, al pasar al lado de ellos el joven le dirigió una mirada de desprecio sin que la primogénita Weasley lo notara, esto lo puso como basilisco y se desquito todo el día molestando niños de primero y haciendo bromas pesadas, en el almuerzo le puso una zancadilla a una chica de Hufflepuff lo cual causo que se burlaran de ella y al girar hacia la mesa de nuevo se encontró con el rostro ceñudo de Albus y Rose

-¿qué te ocurre?-inquirió entre molesta y preocupada la chica

-¿de que?-contesto evasivo con expresión arrogante

-te la has pasado molestando a media escuela todo el día-esta vez fue el menor de los Potter quien hablo.

-Ese no eres tu, ¿qué te molesta?-insistió la chica

-nada ¿qué saben ustedes? Después de todo asi somos los Malfoy ¿no?-escupió al fin el rubio de forma venenosa.

_-_con que es eso...-murmuro Rose mientras los demás chicos la miraban extrañados por su repentina expresión de entendimiento

-Óyeme bien Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, todo el tiempo te la pasas quejándote de que la gente te prejuzga sin conocerte solo por tu apellido, pero TU eres el único que te haces la fama de capullo con tus estupideces infantiles, asi que MADURA y deja de joder a los demás- después de terminar su discurso la chica tomo su mochila y poniéndose de pie salio emanando dignidad ante la mirada atónita de ambos chicos.

_  
**...No olvide que la espero ...  
...No espere que la olvide ...**_

-¿por qué Scorpius? ¿por qué?-pregunto entre lagrimas una preciosa chica pelirroja, a pesar de sus 12 años tenia ese alo de madurez y elegancia que ganaba el respeto y admiración de mayores, sin embargo en ese momento entre los brazos de su amigos se veía indefensa, el chico rubio no sabia que hacer mas que acariciar sus rojos cabellos intentando con esas suaves caricias borraran todo el dolor de Rose...su Rosie...y en silencio prometió poner en su lugar a esas harpías que la habían puesto asi.

_  
**...Si por usted me muero, me muero cuando ríe corazón ...  
...No olvide que la quiero... **  
_

-Scorpius!-el chico giro el rostro hacia el origen de esa voz tan familiar, el anden 9 ¾ estaba repleto de gente, sin embargo distinguió inmediatamente la mata pelirroja de su mejor amiga y a su lado un chico de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda lo llamaba también, el rubio desando el camino hacia las chimeneas para ir a su mansión y al llegar con los chicos, Albus le entrego un paquete toscamente envuelto en papel rojo, el heredero Malfoy se quedo contemplando el paquete como si fuera una bomba, en su vida habia recibido muchos regalos, bastante mejor envueltos cabe decir, sin duda lo habia envuelto el chico Potter en persona, y eso lo hizo llenarse de un calorcito especial, tímidamente levanto la vista e intento decir gracias pero solo le temblaron los labios ante un gesto tan sincero, sus amigos lo entendieron y Rose se limito a entregarle también un paquete este metido en una bolsa de papel, y ante el asombro del chico se lanzo a su cuello y lo abrazo, y asi de rápido también se soltó para darle lugar a Albus quien lo hizo con un poco mas de tacto que la chica, después de tensos minutos Scorpius noto que Rose estaba llorando y a el también le entraron ganas.

-Tendrás que perdonar a mi prima amigo, es algo sensible- digo el morocho sonriente dándole palmaditas a la pelirroja mientras esta lo veía con cara de pocos amigos

-Mjm...tranquila Rosie, solo serán las navidades nos veremos en 1 mes-intento calmarla el rubio aun mostrando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-Solo...no nos olvides...-dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida y sin llorar aunque su nariz seguía roja

-ni aunque me hagan un _oblíviate!- _dijo solemne y emprendió el camino hacia las chimeneas pensando que si su primer año en Hogwarts era asi, podría acostumbrarse.

_**...No quiera que la olvide...  
...Si cada vez que puedo me pierdo en el sonido de su voz...**_

-Scorpius...cariño baja ya llegaron los invitados-lo llamo un hermosa mujer de tez blanca y cabellos castaños, que en ese momento lucia un elegante vestido color verde turquesa (N.A:si es que existe xD)

-En un segundo voy Issa-contesto el niño rubio de 11 años mientras guardaba con cuidado un álbum fotográfico que habia sido el regalo de Rose, en el se veían barias fotos mágicas de los tres, Albus, Rose y el, a Scorpius le encantaba mirarlo, pues cada imagen le recordaba que por primera vez en la vida tenia amigos de el, no amigos de su apellido o de su dinero, simplemente de el, hace tiempo que en su familia no se fomentaba el desprecio a los hijos de Muggles, sin embargo sus amigos le enseñaron a incluso admirarlos entre otras cosas, al lado del álbum habia un libro de fútbol, este fue el regalo de Albus, y aunque no se movían las fotos Scorpius lo encontró fascinante y estaba ansioso por volver a terminar su primer año en Hogwarts para ver a sus 2 amigos y jugar con Al para que Rosie tuviera mas fotos que añadir al álbum.__

_**...Porque algo en mí cambió ...  
...Porque algo en mí sembró ...**_

-Alto ahí lagartija albina!-grito un chico de desordenado cabello negro al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo de piernas unidas que callo a un inocente

-Repite eso puercoespín!- contraataco un pálido rubio que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio mientras lanzaba hechizos de cosquillas.

-fantasma de quinta!

-debilucho!

-Quejica!

-Memo!

-Basta!!!- ambos chicos se quedaron petrificados y giraron la vista hacia una butaca cercana a la chimenea ahí una chica pelirroja con cara homicida los miraba para luego empezar a gritar-Empiecen a arreglar inmediatamente este desastre grandísimos capullos antes de que practique el hechizo separador con ustedes!- amenazo Rose sacando todo el carácter Weasley a relucir, Albus hizo amago de contestar pero ante la mirada marca basilisco de su prima se acobardo, entonces la chica subió a su dormitorio y los chicos vieron apresiatibamente el desastre causado con su "pequeña guerrita", con la cabeza gacha empezaron a hacer contra hechizos en medio del silencio tenso que habitaba en la sala común de Gryffindor únicamente mermado por la pobre victima del encantamiento de cosquillas.

_**...Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mí domó...**_

...Pero no quiero yo jurar...  
...No quiero prometer...   
**...Sólo míreme a los ojos y averigüe si cambié ...**

_-Rosie...-murmuro un chico con cara de borreguito bajo la lluvia_

_-¿qué quieres?_

-Eeeh...

-Quieres darte prisas!!!- grito la chica exaspera...sin duda seguía molesta pensó el rubio, no pensó que Rose se fuera a molestar tanto por tomar su contupadora...conmutadora...como sea, el punto es que el estaba viendo las pantallitas y esas cosas cuando se distrajo y se le callo partiéndola en pedazos, en ese momento la pelirroja entro al dormitorio buscando un libro que tenia prestado con Albus y encontró a Scorpius viendo restos de plástico y metal en el piso...de pronto reconoció esos "trozos de plástico" y sin mas le grito una cantidad de improperios al chico que no tenia conocimiento que su amiga supiera y salio echa un basilisco para después dejar de hablarle desde ese día hasta actualidad hace ya 3 semanas.

Fastidiada levanto al fin la vista y lo que vio la conmovió, frente a ella se encontraba el chico Malfoy con un bulto de plásticos y lo que parecían ser curitas, en sus ojos grises se veía claramente el arrepentimiento.

-Yo...lo lamento-Explico el chico tendiéndole la masa de su antes laptop-intente repararla pero...no tuve mucho éxito asi que la escribí a Issa para que consiguiera otra pero no llegara dentro de una semana...-siguió balbuceando el chico sin verla a los ojos.

-Eso explica las banditas...-Dijo Rose esbozando una tenue sonrisa y sin mas tomo la bola de y la metió en su mochila mientras invitaba al chico a sentarse con ella quien presto se coloco a su lado.

¿quién puede negar un perdón ante un arrepentimiento tan sincero después de todo?

Al parecer Rose Weasley no._  
_

_**...Yo no la quiero convencer...  
...Ni la quiero impresionar ...  
...Sólo présteme una tarde y le regalo mi verdad... **_

Ese día en que Sorpius piso por ultima vez hasta ahora la enfermería por motivos de Rose, parecia ya muy lejano, en ese momento cursaban el cuarto años en Hogwarts y por el momento disfrutaba de sus vacaciones en casa de Albus Potter su mejor amigo, al principio sus familias se habían "alterado" bastante con la noticia pues aparte de ser mejor amigo de los vástagos de los archirrivales de su padre era novio de uno de ello su otra mejor amiga Rose Weasley, los tres se habían vuelto el nuevo trío de oro y después de vareas terapias para los padres y discusiones los frutos se veían en la aceptación o resignación y ahora hasta tenia la fortuna de en ese momento estar en un bar-caraoke...o algo asi habia dicho la señora Hermione...o suegrita como le decía en secreto, el ambiente era maravilloso, le divirtió mucho ver como uno a uno los primos de Rosie pasaban a "cantar" alguna canción hasta que le toco el turno a el, al principio se negó pero pues ni modo ante esos ojos castaños que lo perdían olvidaba sus orígenes, su familia, sus prejuicios y hasta su dignidad, asi que sin mas lo apuntaron en una lista y empezó a hojear las letras distraído hasta que choco con una titulada "Usted" de un tal Diego Torres y Vicentico...la letra se le hacia cadáver mas familiar por que definía perfectamente a su pelirroja favorita, asi que armándose de valor empezó a cantar...

_  
**...Porque usted me hizo enfrentar con lo peor de mí Y en mi lado más oscuro me descubrí**_

No olvide que la espero  
No espere que la olvide  
Si por usted me muero, me muero cuando ríe corazón  
No olvide que la quiero  
No quiera que la olvide  
Si cada vez que puedo me pierdo en el sonido de su voz 

Porque algo en mí cambió  
Porque algo en mí sembró  
Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mí domó.

Usted fue siempre así tan temperamental   
Usted robó mi alma y no la trajo nunca más  
Usted siempre fue así y ya no va a cambiar  
Si yo le di mi vida ya no pida que yo cambie, yo no cambio más.

No olvide que la espero  
No espere que la olvide  
Si por usted me muero, me muero cuando ríe corazón  
No olvide que la quiero   
No quiera que la olvide  
si cada vez que puedo me pierdo en el sonido de su voz

Porque algo en mí cambió   
Porque algo en mí sembró  
Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mí domó.

Porque a partir de hoy   
No es el mismo el corazón  
Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mí domó...

En esta parte de la canción Scorpius ya se habia bajado del escenario y le esta cantando la canción a Rose sin dejar de perderse en sus ojos, para cundo dejo de entonar el coro la música ya habia acabado y las chicas del local lo veían con cara de enajenadas ,mientras los jóvenes susurraban presumido a media voz, avergonzado entrego el micro y se sentó al lado de su novia, la noche siguió entretenida y en el momento en que se despedían para que Albus y al partieran rumbo a casa del primero Sorpius abrazo a Rose y viéndola a los ojos le pregunto

-Soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y sabes ¿por qué?- inquirió con falsa seriedad

-¿por qué?-siguió ella

-Por culpa de usted.


End file.
